


Finding My Way

by krazycoocoo



Series: Fairy Tail Fanfiction [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazycoocoo/pseuds/krazycoocoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukino would find her way, even if it killed her, and Sting just can't seem to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! To you small portion of Sting x Yukino lovers, I hope you enjoy this, and to all you people who don't ship them, I hope I can change your mind! Enjoy reading :)

**;~; FINDING MY WAY ;~;**

**yukino x sting**

**:: yukino ::**

 

**If there was one thing Yukino remembered about the members of her former guild, it was that they always referred to her as 'the china doll'.** Yukino despised that nickname, that title, because only she knew that a china doll was nothing but emptiness.

In some ways, Yukino supposed that she truly was a china doll, pretty on the outside. She wandered everywhere with her chin tilted up, her head held high, even though she was nothing but empty on the inside, nothing but weak.

And now, Yukino realised that perhaps it had been _her_ fault all along. She hadn’t originally planned to join Sabertooth. In fact, Fairy Tail had been her first choice, but with the disappearance of their main members, and the burning of their previously important position and reputation, Yukino joined Sabertooth. 

Perhaps she had been wrong to imagine they would have accepted her with open arms. Their faces and expressions were coldly neutral, though Yukino had suspected a little bit of warmth from the Master’s daughter, Minerva (she had been wrong).

But Yukino remembered when she first saw him. The scar above his eyebrow, the spiky golden hair, the toned, muscular body, and not to mention, the _amazing_ magical power. Sting Eucliffe. And Yukino had fallen in love from that very first day.

And so she strived. She strived to be the strongest, the fastest, the best. Only God knew how hard she tried to get his attention. But Sting liked his girls different. Sting liked his girls cocky. Sting liked his girls strong. Sting liked his girls _anything but Yukino._

And yet Yukino tried. She tried so hard to get Sting to even _glance_ at her. But it was all to vain, wasn’t it? Yukino buried her face in her hands as she wept on the park bench. The memory of her humiliation and of her shaming…that memory killed her. It stabbed her with the feeling of a thousand knives until she could move no more, choked her with the strength of a thousand men until she could breathe no more, killed her with the endurance of a thousand deaths until she could live no more.

Yukino sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes as she curled her legs up towards herself. She was lucky – luck truly wasn’t the right term for it – but she was, to a certain extent, as she hadn’t spent much in her weeks of being a Sabertooth member. A cheap replacement wasn’t allowed to spend much.

But after a week of living in hotel rooms, Yukino’s money ran short and she still needed to eat, to drink, to sleep after all. So she took refuge under the eaves of cafes, in the shelves of always-open libraries, on the cold benches of empty parks, always ignoring that nagging whisper of how she used to look down upon those who had no home, nowhere to go.

Yukino was a mage without a guild. Yukino was a person without a home. There was no game for her, no choice for her but to find her own way in a world that was cruel yet kind, in so many different ways.

She continued to wipe her eyes until there were no tears. She refused to be weak, for how could she survive if she was so weak? She would continue the illusion of being strong if need be. She _refused_ to fall prey to the temptation of pity.

She would find her own way, even if it killed her.

The park bench was cold, the wind that drifted across her ivory skin even colder, but Yukino was grateful that she had found a place to sleep for the night. Her eyelids drooped, her long eyelashes almost touching her cheeks. The weariness overwhelmed her, and though she had promised not to be weak, she decided it was okay to indulge in her weakness for the night.

There were no eyes to judge her as she slept, curled up on the bench, her suitcase tucked underneath, her jacket providing little warmth. There were no malicious whispers that spoke of things not theirs to speak of. Nothing but peace and quiet.

 

**:: sting ::**

**Sting was irritated.** Ever since Yukino had been kicked out of the guild he had been irritated. So really, it was nothing different for the rest of the guild. Rogue - Sting's only _true_ friend, aside from Lector and Frosch, of course - eyed his best friend and his current master with anticipation.

“Sting…” he tried.

Sting’s response was an aggravated growl. He had tried to convince Yukino to re-join the guild, to help him build the “new Sabertooth” but she had politely declined – or rather, ran away. He couldn’t understand them – women. He didn’t pretend to.

But…the guild seemed emptier, more vacant, without the flawless china doll who was Yukino. Sting wished she was here. He wished more and more for that these days. But he also knew that Yukino was never coming back…and even so, if she were to join another guild, it most definitely would not be Sabertooth.

“Sting, listen to me!” 

Sting’s eyes widened, as he faced Rogue, whose own crimson hues were narrowed and whose lips were thinned with irritation. “What?” he drawled lazily. 

“If you want her to come back…if you want her to be safe, go and find her! Don’t sit around and mope! Do you really think that will achieve _anything?_ Get off your ass and go find her yourself!” Rogue yelled, frustrated with his mate.

After Sting had killed Master Jiemma and had banished Minerva (reasons only he knew), he became the Master of the guild. He had tried to find Yukino, to beg her to come back (only he knew how much he needed her), but she was nowhere to be found.

“Fine.” He snapped. The entire guild had fallen silent, eyes trained loyally on plates and cups, ears trained not-so-loyally on the conversation between Sting and Rogue. He stood from the chair he sat on and headed towards the door, looking back to see Rogue, Frosch and Lector following him. “You’re coming with me?”

“Of course, you idiot.” Rogue rolled his eyes and smirked as Sting shot him a glare filled with humour.

“Yeah! I wanna see Yukino-san again!” Lector said.

“Fro wants to, too!” Frosch agreed.

Sting smiled. “Alright then, let’s go! Orga, you take over the guild while I’m gone, alright?”

The green-haired beast (whose singing was terrible) nodded his acknowledgement and wished the four of them good luck. “Come back safe, Master.”

“I will.”

 

**:: yukino ::**

**Yukino was exhausted.** The consecutive nights spent on the park bench had done nothing to help with her back and neck pains, not to mention her fatigue. She dug through her bag to try and find some spare coins, but found only rubbish.

She did find the mirror her mother had given her on her tenth birthday and held it up to examine her features. She scoffed. Yukino wasn’t beautiful anymore. There were dark bags underneath her lifeless eyes, her skin more sallow than perfect ivory, her cheeks hollow, her lips thin. From weeks of unsatisfying meals, her bones potruded from her skin and her walk was more of a limp, her grip on her suitcase feeble, her will to live dying each and every second.

The sun was just beginning to rise. Golden rays of light spilled over the horizon, brightening the green of the grass, the brown of the bark. The streetlights flickered, their dull yellow light slowly dimming to welcome the sun.

Yukino shut her eyes and rested her head against the bench again. What was to become of her? She was worried about her future but…with the way things were going, she could only cross that bridge when she came to it.

She heard a shout in the distance. “Lector!”

_Lector…?_ No…could it be? Was it Sting? Yukino’s eyes shot open as she scrambled to grab her belongings. In spite of herself, she found her eyes drawn to the point where the shout had come from.

Standing there and looking around was Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch. Yukino gasped, her eyes widening. No…she couldn’t let them see her. Clumsily, and with all the speed and drive of a turtle, Yukino draped her jacket over her bare shoulders and tugged her suitcase along with her.

Perhaps luck would grant her this one wish. But no. Luck was not on her side.

“Yukino!”

 

**:: sting ::**

**There she was; limping with all the grace of a fallen angel as she tugged her suitcase.** "Yukino!" Sting cried. "Wait!"

He hoped his tone conveyed to her he meant no harm. She froze. Sting could see her fingers tightening on the handle of her suitcase, her shoulders beneath the jacket stiffening. “Yukino…” he whispered, nearing her.

She spun around to ward him off and he was shocked. She was in no state at all…weakened yet still fighting. He loved that about her. “Sting…” she whispered, shocked. “Sting…what are you doing here?”

At that moment, a burst of wind blew her jacket off her shoulders and Sting’s eyes widened. Her shoulders were bony and pale, the amount of bone showing unhealthy, for sure. “I know…” Yukino turned her onyx gaze away, a shameful blush rising on her cheeks. “I’m hideous. But what better fate to behold for a failure?” Her tone was bitter.

The sadness and shame in those beautiful eyes of hers brought Sting to his knees. “You are beautiful.” He promised, his voice firm yet gentle. “And you’re not a failure.”

“Sting…what are you doing here?” Yukino repeated her pevious question. “You shouldn’t be seen talking to a failure like myself; it’s harmful to your reputation.”

“The Master is dead, and Minerva has been banished.” Sting blurted, watching her eyes widen. “Yukino, please…please come back to our guild.”

“I…I can’t, Sting. I am sorry, but I just can’t.”

Sting sighed, resigned already. “Then join Fairy Tail. You need a loving family, Yukino. Look at you, you’re half dead. You need someone to look after you.”

Sting saw a blush rising on her cheeks. “…Why don’t you do it?”

“I-what?” he stammered, rather flustered.

Yukino’s eyes widened. “I-I didn’t mean…” her voice trailed off. There was a rather crimson blush staining her cheeks. “What do you want, Sting?” she tried again, her voice wearied, her eyes defeated. “Why are you here?”

Sting frowned. “I just wanted you to know that if you want to join Fairy Tail…by all means, do. I approve.”

“I didn’t ask for your approval!” Yukino retorted, indignant at the suggestion she might need his approval. Regardless of the fact it made her feel better.

“I don’t understand,” Sting said, slightly puzzled. “You are mine, so of course you need my approval. I’ve been known to be rather possessive at times.”

Yukino flushed. “I-I am yours? Since when?”

Sting cupped her cheeks gently. “Since the day you joined Sabertooth. I am not blind, Yukino. I understood those stares you gave me.”

Yukino refused to be enchanted by his spell, by the charm he was waving under her nose. She turned her face away. “Yet you did nothing.” Her tone, once again, was bitter and Sting felt remorse bubbling in his gut.

“I know…” he agreed. “But I am changing that. Yukino…maybe you will go out with me?”

“I…” Yukino hesitated. This was her chance…but he had betrayed her once and who knew how many times he was willing to repeat that?

“Please.”

And that word changed her mind. Yukino smiled. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: nothing belongs to me (except maybe the park bench thing)  
> I hope you liked it! Please check out my other works, leave kudos (<3), feedback, and I will see you guys later!  
> > krazycoocoo 


End file.
